zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Dib and Zim's Relationship
Dib and Zim are usually portrayed as mortal enemies, sometimes as rivals, and - occasionally - reluctant allies. As the series progresses, they both develop a grudging respect for the other. It is important to note that Dib, like Zim, does not know that Zim's mission is just something to keep him out of the way, and that he is a disgrace to the Irken population. Because he thinks Zim is actually a respected Irken, he is known to question how intelligent the species as a whole may be (i.e. "If Irkens are so advanced, why is your robot such a loser?"). If Dib knew the truth about Zim's mission and his disgrace, he probably would have thought of Zim differently. However, it is interesting to note they do need each other: Zim to be motivated to finish his mission, and Dib to prove that he is not insane. Both seem to be the only ones in the universe who take the other seriously. Jhonen doesn't approve of them getting together romantically, as it makes him really disgusted. Dib Self-proclaimed 'Savior of the Earth', Dib has made it his sole mission to make sure that Zim doesn't take over Earth. During the first few episodes, Dib views Zim as a real threat, and refers to his being on Earth as a "reign of terror". However, he relaxes somewhat after it becomes apparent that Zim is quite incompetent. He still attempts to stop Zim, but does it more for the sake of capturing Zim to prove that he's not insane. If the series were to have continued, Dib may have become reluctant friends with Zim, although it is unlikely. Besides the fact that one is trying to destroy the other's homeworld, they do have a surprising amount of things in common, such as their being both outcasts in their societies, as well as their height. In Return of Keef, Dib destroys a recording of Zim saying he's an alien because it also captured the two of them hugging, to their mutual horror. Zim Egotistical and self-centered, Zim will stop at nothing to take over the Earth, in the hopes of impressing his Tallest. Since ruining Operation Impending Doom I, Zim is twicefold determined to earn the respect of his leaders. On Zim's very first day of skool, Dib immediately spotted him as an alien, causing Zim to panic. However, when it is revealed by the other skoolchildren that Dib has a reputation for being insane, he calms down, safe in the knowledge that no one will believe Dib on word alone. Throughout the series, Zim views Dib as nothing more than an annoyance, never regarding him as an actual threat to the mission until late in the series. At times, he does acknowledge Dib's genius, however, this is usually followed by an insult, degrading him for constantly being caught. Later in the series, Zim begins to associate taking over the Earth with Dib's defeat, with good reason; Dib is the only one defending the Earth. In vice versa, he sees getting rid of the child as a ticket to the quick conquering of Earth. If the series were to have continued, it would have been revealed that without Dib to try and stop him, Zim would become bored and lethargic, losing all motivation for taking over the Earth (Mopiness of Doom). See Also *Dib *Zim *Almighty Tallest and Zim's Relationship *Invader Skoodge and Zim's Relationship *Zim and Keef's Relationship *Gaz and Zim's Relationship *Dib and Gaz's Relationship *GIR and Zim's Relationship *Dib and GIR's Relationship *Zim and Tak's Relationship *Dib and Tak's Relationship *Ms. Bitters and Dib's Relationship *Dib and Professor Membrane's Relationship Category:Character Relationships